Contrivances have been made to improve printing precision in pad printing, gravure printing, screen printing, and other types of printing. For example, the inventor of the present invention disclosed an invention in which a printing pad is combined with an original plate in a letterpress to improve printing precision and thereby to enable color printing in many colors (see Patent Literature 1, for example).